In the field of display technology, liquid crystal display panel, with its advantages of small size, low power consumption, non-radiation, high resolution or the like, has been widely applied in modern digital information electric appliances.
Different from other display modes (PDP, OLED, etc.), Thin Film Transistor (TFT for short) Liquid Crystal Display (LCD for short) in passive emitting mode adopts white light LED as light source, which will result in low color gamut and color distortion of products.
In order to improve color gamut of TFT LCD products, it is possible to increase thickness of color film and adopt LED with higher color gamut. However, due to the improved color gamut of TFT LCD products, brightness of the backlight and transmittance of the color film will reduce, which results in a high power consumption of the panel.
Therefore, how to improve color gamut of products while reduce power consumption of a back light is the technical problem needed to solve urgently by the person skilled in the art.